


Technical Difficulties

by Runewitch (Kestrelwinter)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, lesbiabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwinter/pseuds/Runewitch
Summary: Hana needs sleep, Brigitte needs privacy, short and dumb gay diaperfic for Owlcan's https://theowlcan.deviantart.com/art/Brigitte-s-Pants-Problems-WIP-733290475





	Technical Difficulties

From the moment she stumbled into the locker room, taking a wrong route on the way to the kitchen for a midnight coffee run, Hana realized she’d made a mistake.

Traversing the lockers in her groggy state, she took in the scene of the broken down room. She wasn’t sure these was a single locker in a fully functional state, some half open, one horribly askew from that time someone told Rinehardt that Night Rider wasn’t being renewed for a new season this year, Hana’s ears perked when she heard a shuffling noise. It sounded like someone crumpling bags in the low light, interspersed with the occasional grumbling. 

Hana’s sleepy state left her unable to make out the mumbled Swedish swears as she quietly padded her way through the dimly lit room, searching for the source of the noise.

“Shit,” she thought. “Are we getting robbed? Who would even want to steal stuff from the locker rooms?” 

Hana kept few personal effects in this part of the base so she wondered why it was even in use anymore.

As she moved slowly closer to the source of the noise, she found a stray newspaper among the detritus strewn about and rolled it into a tube, holding it like a bat.

She took a deep breath, prepared to pounce on the would be robber, and felt her face flush with an unexpected red at the sight of her girlfriend, the newly recruited mechanic fumbling with her pants around, what Hana assumed was either the thickest pair of underwear she’d seen, or...

“a diaper?” she slurred, still shaking off the groggy feeling from the midnight shuffle.

“Hana? Fuck! What are you even doing here this late?” Brigitte stammered, blushing a shade to match her hair.

“I heard a weird noise in here. I just got up to get coffee. Bri, what’s up with the diaper?” Hana asked, cockiness returning to her voice, now more awake.

Brigitte stood still in shock, cheeks flushing harder, lower lip trembling, tears forming in her eyes.

A lightbulb went off in Hana’s head, and she swiftly wrapped her girlfriend up in a hug as Brigitte began sobbing into her girlfriend’s hair.

“Hana….i'm so sorry….I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd think I was gross.” she choked out between sobs.

“Shh. Shh,” Hana cooed softly. “Its okay, hon. I've seen way worse, nothing to worry about”

Brigitte sniffed and slowly released the tiny girl from the monstrous bear hug.

“Y-you have?” she asked.

“Pfft. Yeah totally. You’d be shocked the kind of fan art people make of me, plus some dude sent me this hologram once.” Hana shuddered at the memory. “I had nightmares for a week.”

“So you're not mad?”

“Please Bri. You're the sweetest girl I've ever dated, you think this,” she poked at Brigitte’s diaper, causing the girl to squeak at the sudden contact, “is gonna scare off The One And Only D.Va?”

Brigitte was stunned. Tears in her eyes, she had to laugh. Hana had to admit that it was the most beautiful laugh she’d ever heard and felt stunned herself when her girlfriend planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“You should go back to bed, Hana. We can talk more on the morning.”

Hana stifled a yawn, nodding in silent agreement as Brigette lead her out of the locker room, still pantsless, and back to her own quarters.

As her door opened, Hana paused. She turned to her girlfriend quizzically.

“Would it be weird if I asked to try one?”

Hana remembered Brigette’s smile gleaming brighter than her armor.


End file.
